Land Party
by Childish Sadism
Summary: England is finally willing to show some part of his geeky side but like always America just needs to show up and ruin everything! If computers could be people, Alfred would be a PC and England would be a Mac. UK/US. Geekyness. Smut.


I have the biggest writers block ever. Apparently I am unable to write anything that I like but I am able to write everything that I DO NOT like. This is extremely frustrating to me because I usually know what I want to write, I just can't. So this has kept me from writing Opaque and a new fic with pirate England. It is truly annoying but I blame the fact that I'm getting anxious because school is going to start soon, which means I am going to be going to school from 12 at noon to 10 pm. Wonderful.

So I have a theory, maybe if I finally write what I do not enjoy writing then I am going to be able to write what I like writing. On the other hand my sunshine loves silly fics like these so I basically wrote it for him.

Warnings: geekyness, a thousand grammar mistakes (like always), and UK/US...yes, UK/US. FFFFFFUUUUUU...I really need to find a beta to beta my smut, but that is just shameful.

* * *

There was nothing like a fresh morning in London. Waking up before all the noises of the city and taking a slow drink of a good cup of tea. It was wonderful, especially when England was expecting to have guests. Yes, the Brit was actually glad to have guests for once. Now, it wasn't like he was inviting people to talk about politics, none at all, it was quite the opposite. England was going to have a wonderful, radiant and amazing…land party! Fuck yes.

Now, he was a gentleman and therefore he wasn't going to show any kind of over-excitement over something as silly as a land party. Oh, who was he kidding? It was going to be so sweet that London wasn't going to have rain for three weeks straight! It was odd for England to show some kind of geeky side, since that was more of his beloved former colony's quirks. Not him, of course not, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he started to get more interested in technology he learnt that a lot of other nations were playing a MMO that was very popular all among the world and of course Arthur's curiosity got the best of him.

Denmark was the one to introduce him to the wonderful world of gaming, not Alfred, because Alfred was a mean thwart that would just laugh at him instead of teaching him. It happened before when he spent the night over at America's. The young nation asked him to play a shooting game with him and since Arthur was bored and refused to go out when it was extremely hot outside he had no other choice but to agree. The next two hours were spent with Alfred laughing at how slow he was and how he couldn't control his character properly. Well, screw him too, Arthur was not interested in silly games with people shooting each other's heads out. No, he was more interested in mystical worlds with mythical creatures and adventures that required an expanded land which was why Denmark was oh so eager to introduce a new nation player to his addiction.

Who was coming to Arthur's land party? Finland, Sweden, Estonia, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Latvia, Russia and Hong Kong. Nether less to say England was very surprised to find that all of these people plaid the same MMO, especially Russia because he looked like he would have more fun tormenting little orphans than playing a computer game. Russia's argument was that in the game he could kill anyone he wanted without getting in troubles or yelled at, which was indeed true since they did all transferred to a PvP server. Said argument was indeed disturbing, but Russia was a great tank and therefore he was much loved by everyone.

England made sure to get all the supplies they would need for their little get together for the weekend. So, he bought all the junk food that people like Denmark, Hong Kong, Norway and Iceland would enjoy but he also got decent food for the rest of the group so they wouldn't have to force themselves to survive only on sugar. He bought a new router, extra Ethernet cables, and everything that would be needed to assure a good gaming weekend.

Everything was going to be perfect, so perfect and who the hell was knocking on his door so bloody loudly! The Englishman rolled his eyes and yanked his front door open just to twitch when an American boy was staring back at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey! England! How are you doing?"

And before Arthur could even answer the blonde was walking right inside his house with huge box in his hands. Manners, really, did the American had none?

"What are you doing here Alfred, I am busy and have no time for you!" Which was for once true.

"Well you see." America smiled, dropping his box in the middle of Arthur's living room. "Gilbert thought of an awesome idea. Like you know we play Call of Duty and Halo with other people and so we thought it would be awesome for all of us to get together and have a blast for the weekend! Well, Germany told Prussia that there was NO way he would allow us inside! So me being the awesome hero told everyone that we could have the party here at your house!" Alfred didn't stop grinning during his whole explanation which made Arthur's left eye twitch even more, because he was seriously hoping that the American was kidding.

"You are joking."

"Nope!"

"You can't invite people to my house without telling me! I'm having people over as well!"

"WELL we can all play Call of Duty together then!"

"America I am not interested in your blasted GAMES! I'm having a land pa-" and Arthur quickly shut his mouth but it was too late, Alfred was dumb, but only when he wanted to be. The American was already figuring out what Arthur meant to say and a small grin was spreading across his face.

"Land party? Really Arthur?" Alfred asked with a teasing voice and a raised eyebrow.

"NO! I'm having a..uh…Land tea party." Great change Arthur, bloody brilliant. He felt like a moron now.

"Awesome. Dude, I am not that stupid. I know you are not that gay, I know you are not double rainbow gay to begin with."

What in hell was double rainbow gay to begin with? Arthur was going to pop a blood vessel he was sure of it, any moment now he was going to start twitching and collapse on the ground with blood coming out from his ears. Any moment now. Any moment…any moment. Damnit!

"So what kind of land party are you having?" Alfred asked casually as he opened his box to pull out his laptop along with his extra keyboard, mouse and gaming controller.

There was some mumbles, more mumbles, mumbles.

"Can't hear you Art, you gotta be a bit louder." America smirked, turning around and taking a step closer to the shorter male with a snicker. He leaned in; ignoring the blushing face the Brit was showing now.

"…World of Warcraft." England was mumbling again but at least now Alfred was able to hear him since he was so close.

"Oh wow…oh wow dude. That's like, that's like nerdy to the extreme, that's like Kiku otaku level nerdy and dude that's shit that is hard to beat." Alfred was now staring at Arthur with bigger grin on his face.

"Oh! Shut your trap will you! You are one to talk, you spend HOURS standing outside Alaska hoping for Aliens to show up, so spare me your criticism when you are not being a hypocrite!" And with that being said, Arthur huffed and turned around to walk back into his kitchen just to have Alfred pulling him back by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't be like that Arthur! I was just sho-"

More obnoxious knocking on Arthur's front door and he already knew who it was.

Alfred grinned and quickly ran towards the door, almost breaking the poor door when he opened it. "Gilbert!"

"America!" The two did a bro fist and then Gilbert walked inside with a box pretty much the same size as the one Alfred had been caring before.

"Hello Prussia." Arthur's greeting was as sweet as sour gummy bears.

"Hello to you too England, God, greet me with more life and I may get my nation back." The albino rolled his eyes and dropped his box in England's living room just like America had done it before.

Seriously, did these two think that they could just walk in and use his house like they pleased! Well they had another thing com-

Dingdong!

Arthur dropped his mental ranting and instead opened his front door. Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland stared at the Brit, each one of them caring a laptop case and their suitcases.

"Ah, hello!" The Brit greeted with more life and a lovely smile before stepping aside to let the five walk inside.

"Yo! England, how are you doing?" Denmark like always grinned and was the first one to walk inside the big house.

"N'ce to see y' a'ain En'land." Sweden nodded his head as a greeting and let Finland in before following the smiling male inside.

"I hope tonight can be fun!" Finland chirped in and hugged Arthur as a greeting.

"I hope so too Finland." Arthur gave a weak smile in return, taking the coats the two were wearing and putting them in the closet next to the front door.

"Can I leave Puffin in the kitchen? I couldn't just leave him back home." Iceland frowned, showing the bird that was standing on top of his arm. Norway was caring his laptop and suitcase since his little brother was just too busy petting his bird.

"Ah sure, just please make sure he won't break anything." And so Arthur showed Iceland where the kitchen was.

"Don't worry, he is well trained. He won't break a thing!" With a nod the silver haired nation walked through the hall and then turned left to head for the kitchen.

"I hope we don't break your routers with so many of us in here." Norway chuckled softly, brushing some of his hair off of his face.

"Ah, don't worry! I have everything ready!" England smirked and helped the other nation by caring his brother's stuff. The Brit rubbed his lips together, guiding the way to the living room just to stop at the staring contest that appeared to be happening at the moment. The Nordic nations were staring at Gilbert and Alfred. If tension could be cut with a knife now it was the perfect time to bring a chainsaw.

"Prussia."

"Denmark."

"Prussia."

"Norway."

"Prussia."

"Finland."

"Pruss'a"

"Sweden."

"Prussia."

"Iceland."

"America!"

The whole group turned towards the direction of the grinning sunny blond and Arthur wanted to smack his head against the nearest wall, but alas, he had a raid to assist and also he just couldn't die when he had guests, that would be very rude and ungentleman like.

"I didn't know America and Prussia were coming too England." Finland asked with a small smile on his face, not really looking surprised over the whole thing anymore.

"The bloody tard thought that he could just come to my house and take over, he invited a bunch of his stupid friends." England growled softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"HEY! I don't call your stupid friends stupid so don't call my friends stupid!" Alfred narrowed his eyes a bit, stomping his foot on the ground like a child.

"Whatever git, but when my other friends come speci-"

A loud knock on the door was heard and this time Norway was nice enough to open the door for Arthur. Russia smiled at the smaller nation once the door was opened for him before taking a step inside and taking off his coat.

"What are you doing here!"

And so it began, Arthur groaned and rubbed his temples, ignoring how Russia and America were now insulting each other. It wasn't like the two didn't get along now days, but the fact that it was their way of greeting each other. They would fight, insult each other and make rude comments just because they were used to it and by now it was weird for them not to do it when they were stuck in the same room.

One hour and a half later the poor Brit's house was full of people. Japan, China, Canada and even Sealand showed up because apparently they were Alfred's guests. On the other hand, Estonia, Hong Kong and Latvia arrived shortly after Russia so Arthur was happy that all of his friends were here but at the same time he was getting annoyed with the amount of people that were crowding his house.

"Japan, can you plug in my laptop to the router aru."

Never in his life would have Arthur guessed that China would play Call of Duty but apparently he did, and so Alfred's party friends were taking over the damn living room, which was why Arthur decided to take HIS land party to the gaming room, which was bigger and thankfully had its own router set up. All the European nations were plugging in their computers and getting comfortable on the tables or couches, some even used the pool table as a desk and pulled one of the big, comfortable recliner chairs near the table.

"You guys are hungry? I can bring some snacks in here or something." Arthur glanced back at the nations as he was heading for the door. Now that it was pass five and they were not going anywhere, the nations had changed into more comfortable clothes, some even wore their pajamas. England on the other hand was just wearing some loose jeans that were loosely hanging from his hips and a random black, band T-shirt.

"Anythin' would be f'ne." Sweden said without looking away from his computer monitor.

"Yeah, though if you have something sweet that would be much better." Hong Kong added as he typed something on his keyboard with a small smile.

England gave a weak nod and walked out of the room to head down the hall. The Brit glanced to his right and stared at the group that was already yelling at each other to learn how to play well! Apparently they were still playing against other people.

"Shit Gilbert! You are the damn sniper get those assholes off of me!" America huffed at the Prussian that just threw a pillow at his face.

"I'm trying! I told you that playing Halo was going to be damn annoying!"

"You two! Just concentrate aru!" China barked in, glaring at the two from his spot on the living room.

Arthur was amused so with a chuckle he left the living room to concentrate on getting snacks for everyone. The Island nation got a plastic bag to shove chips, candy bars, and other junk food inside, but then he picked up a big bowl to get other snacks like cookies, pastries and scones. There was a mini-fridge with drinks already in the gaming room so there was no need to get that.

The Brit mentally thought of everyone, wondering what he was missing when a pair of cold hands slipped under his shirt and pretty much groped his chest. Arthur squeaked, in a very manly way and then turned around to smack Alfred on the shoulder with a spatula that he grabbed from the dishes rack.

"OUCH! Damn, chill!" America whined a bit, rubbing his shoulder with a pouty face. "I was just trying to say hi."

"Hello Alfred, thanks for inviting people without asking me, now kindly go fuck yourself." England rolled his eyes before grabbing some cheese from the fridge and shoving it into the big bowl.

"Weeeeell, that's where my thoughts were going." The American grinned and leaned in, cornering the Englishman against the fridge. "A quickie before we put on our serious gaming faces? I think it is such a turn on that you play games online Arthur." Alfred purred softly, his lips brushing against Arthur's just a little bit, enough to let him feel the soft skin of his lips. "Like those hot girls that lie about knowing how to play games but actually know how to play the game and are hot."

Arthur shivered a bit, his now half lidded eyes staring at Alfred as a dark blush crawled over his cheeks. "You are such a jerk and then you ask for sex? You really have no shame." And with that being said, the older nation flicked Alfred on the forehead and squirmed away from him to pick up his food. "Have fun with your friends."

Alfred whined, shoving his hands inside his pocket with a huffing noise. Maybe he was pouting, maybe not, but right now he didn't care because Arthur was being a douchebag! It's not like he meant to interrupt his land party, it was just the fact that Alfred's gaming was more important than Arthur's peace of mind!

Arthur closed the door of the gaming room behind him with a small smile. "Here are the snacks." The Brit set the food down on the middle of the pool table. Hong Kong was the first one browsing through the plastic bag and once he found some chocolate he went back to his normal seat with the chocolate bar hanging from his mouth as he chewed on it.

"So are we all set?" Arthur flopped down on the couch that was near the pool table, his computer ready to be used on a coffee table. He quickly typed in his user name and password. "I think I'm going to bring my alt this time, there is nothing in the new raid that I need."

"That's fine, Latvia was thinking about bringing his DPS anyways, so you can cover up healing for him." Russia added with a chuckle and leaned back against the comfortable recliner.

"Yeah, I-I think his gear is good enough to bring him and raid with him and I don't need any more healing gear." Latvia smiled weakly, his mouse moving over the coffee table where his computer was sitting on.

"I think we are all ready and online, Norway is going to make a summoning stone." Iceland glanced at his brother and nudged him on the side with his elbow. The two siblings were sitting next to each other on the couch on the other side of the pool table.

"You should summon your awesome main tank first." Denmark grinned, stretching his arms until a comfortable popping noise was heard.

"You guys think we are going to be able to finish the whole raid tonight?" Estonia asked, opening a bottle of water as he let his eyes glance around the group.

"I doubt it; we are doing hard modes today with achievements, so it is going to take awhile and possibly a decent amount of wipes." Finland said softly, and leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. "But if we finish early tomorrow we can do some PvP."

"Ok, summons are being sent." Norway said with a click of his tongue. "And next time just fly to the raid, you lazy asses."

"I'm busy eating." Hong Kong gave as an excuse.

Most of the group laughed and shook their heads and so the arduous labor of raiding began!

_**Fifteen minutes later.**_

"God freaking damnit Estonia get out of the fire! I mean it's not like it isn't a BRIGHT! BLUE! And you can't see it." Arthur huffed, moving his mouse and selecting the names of the players on his screen, making a shield appear around their bodies.

"It isn't my fault that Denmark moved the boss!"

"JUST HEAL!"

_**One hour later.**_

"So, who doesn't understand that you have to move away from the damn green ooze on the floor! IT'S GREEN! Super bright green! If God wanted to make more obvious the color green it would be impossible! Because that's just how green it is!" Denmark groaned and face palmed, dropping his head on the keyboard. "Rez me Arthur, I bubble you for a reason."

"Screw you, fly back in you jerk."

"You are such an asshole."

"At least I'm a pretty undead."

_**Two hours later.**_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Run the other way! The other way!"

"Get out of the damn tornado!"

"SHIT! Finland is out! He's dead, man! So dead!"

"Make Latvia rez him!"

"It's in cool down! Damn the cool down!"

"How long before the cool down is over!"

"One minute! One minute!"

"Keep me up England, keep me up! Don't you dare to let your tank die!"

"It would be helpful if you wouldn't let the damn fireballs hit you!"

"Fuck you and heal me!"

_**Three hours later.**_

"This dragon is so damn lazy! All she does is lie there and beg to get healed!"

"She is helping us from the spirit world."

"Or she is just a lazy dragon."

"I think she is just a lazy dragon too."

"I agree."

"So who is going to run back and rez us?"

"Not me, I did it last time!"

Everyone groaned.

_**Four hours later.**_

"Damn this fucking dragon, with her fucking ice and her fucking Sephiroth rip off name! Fuck her and fuck her shit!"

"Denmark, chill out."

"No! Screw you too! I hate this damn dragon."

"You are the TANK! You DO NOTHING in this fight!"

"…I still hate the stupid dragon."

_**Four hours and a half later.**_

"I say we call it for the night." Finland yawned and stretched his arms before standing up and stretching his legs.

"Yeah, I think so too. We are just tired now." Hong Honk groaned, dropping his head against the pool table as his hand lazily moved on the mouse to make his character move.

"I'm gonna go see what the dorks are doing then." Denmark grinned jumping off of the couch and heading over for the door.

"Mhm, I still haven't done my dailies." Russia commented tilting his head. "Anyone else wants to join in?"

"Sure I'll do it." Latvia smiled timidly. "But I'll bring my main for that, so give me a second."

"Eh, may as well, I need the gold." The Asian nation joined in as well his fingers tapping against the table below him.

"Invite me as well." Estonia smirked. "Plus I like sneaking behind people when they are doing their dailies."

"You are such a cruel rogue." Arthur chuckle and jumped to his feet, stretching his whole body with a content moan. "I'm going to go join Denmark and the others in the living room, you guys have fun and when you are sleepy tell me so I can show you the rooms upstairs."

"Will do Arthur." Hong Kong nodded but his attention was on the screen in front of him.

The Brit shrugged one of his shoulders and walked out of the gaming room while he lazily scratched his chest. Maybe he was being a bit rough with America, it wasn't like he didn't want him around but damn, he would really appreciate a warning before nations randomly popped inside his house. What the hell was he thinking! America totally deserved a cold shoulder after this, using his house like a damn arcade and to top it all up he even tried to get sex when one fifth of the world was in the same house! That boy truly had no shame; maybe he needed a few lessons.

The Englishman had been too busy with his own thoughts to notice the body that was sneaking behind him until it was too late! A hand was firmly placed on top of his mouth and another one wrapped around his waist! The two limbs dragged the island nation up the stairs and then into Arthur's bedroom before the door was firmly locked. Once inside the pair of hands let go of Arthur and spun him around and into a crushing kiss.

England quickly narrowed his eyes and glared at the baby blue eyes in front of him. He pulled away from the kiss, grunting a bit and licking his own lips. "America, you frustrated me enough today. Do NOT push your luck."

"Aw come on England, everyone is busy downstairs, why don't we shag like you call it." The American whined, wrapping both of his arms around England's waist, easily feeling the curbs on there.

"I stopped using the word 'shag' after you started to quote random parts of the Austin Power movies when we were having sex. It was a very big turn off. Now do you remember?"

"How could I not? I had blue balls for almost a week."

England groaned and swore that some part of his brain died, but maybe it was just him being over-dramatic. Nope, he could feel his brain cells dying, slowly and painfully. America was going to give him a brain tumor one day, good thing he wouldn't die from it though. Just punch him. No, that would be too mean and then he would have a sobbing America clinging to his arm during the whole night.

"Come ooooon! It would be quick, I promise!" The American groaned, dropping his head on England's shoulder like if it was the end of the world.

The Brit rolled his eyes and flicked the younger nation on the arm. This kid, he was going to be end of him, he was sure of it. Fuck. The sandy blond growled and grabbed Alfred's arm before dragging him towards the bed and pushing him against the mattress. Arthur huffed at Alfred's content face and instead got in between his legs, his hands already slipping under the American's shirt and lifting it up until the muscular chest was exposed. "You act like such a horny teenager."

"Well, technically I am a teenager."

"Shut your mouth, I think it is the most unattractive part of your body." Arthur growled in between his teeth and leaned down to run his tongue over Alfred's chest, the wet muscle leaving a moist trail behind it as he licked the younger nation's navel. "You can't even suck cock with it. It is almost embarrassing that you can shove hamburgers down your throat like no tomorrow but not a hard dick without choking." The sandy blond turned his eyes upwards to stare at Alfred's face, a small smirk tugging across his lips when he noticed how the other was suppressing his own shivers.

"That's mean, England!" The American mumble out, his shirt hiding half of his face though that was far from bothering at the moment. The younger nation groaned and arched against the tongue on his chest, his legs slowly spreading apart to let the other one in while his hands took a tight hold of the bed sheets underneath him.

"Tch! you like it, so shut your trap you damn brat. I don't want to have to choke you to keep it shut like last time." England smirked, his fingers lazily dancing across the white skin in front of him. One of his fingers gently rubbed against one perky nipple, digging his nail against the soft skin before roughly pulling on the nub and twisting it. "I find it funny how you can't even hold yourself. Why so needy Alfred?" The voice was filled with amusement and Arthur's hand twisted the nipple even further until he heard a whimper. "You better watch what you eat; I think your nipples are getting bigger, maybe that's where some of the fat goes."

"Oh my God! Fuck you England!" The American glared and then turned his head away from the Englishman that was in between his legs. Yet, he didn't move or made any attempts to push the other off of him, in fact he looked more like a pouting child than offended.

"Ahaha, you are such a girl." The Brit snickered, leaning down to take one of the nipples in his mouth. He let his tongue flick over the tip and then sucked on the nub, making the body under him arch and squirm against his mouth. Arthur took this as his chance to slip one of his hands under Alfred's body, letting his fingers wrap around the hem of the American's pants before pulling them down until the piece of clothing was around the other's knees. "Always worrying about useless shit and always wanting a dick so deep in your ass that you can't move." England smirked and licked his own fingers, sucking on the digits and making sure that Alfred was watching what he was doing and the needy moan that escaped from his former colony told him everything.

England squirmed a bit on the bed and got in between America's thighs so his head was just slightly above Alfred's crotch. "There is people here, so don't be loud. Okay?" With that being said the Brit lowered his head and swallowed half of Alfred's member in his mouth, letting the head rub against the roof of his mouth before touching the back of his throat. He took a deep breath through his nose, relaxing his throat and tilting it against his shoulder to allow more of the American's cock to fill his throat. Arthur ignored how Alfred's body was now shaking and his thighs were trembling with need. The American deserved to be teased; he deserved it for being such a bloody brat. So the Englishman grinned mentally and slipped two of his wet fingers inside the other, pushing the two digits mercilessly into the tight opening.

Alfred gasped loudly and closed his eyes his head tilting back against the pillows before he bit down on his bottom lip. The younger nation twisted his body and squirmed, not knowing if he wanted to move his hips against the warm mouth around his cock or the fingers that were pushing inside of him. The digits were thrusting in and out of his hole, stretching the opening before twisting and scissoring his insides. Slowly and little by little he could feel himself getting stretched and he didn't know when he lost his glasses or when England pulled off the rest of his clothes but he truly did not care at the moment. Fuck no, not when Arthur was sucking on the head of his cock like if he was trying to milk him dry.

"F-fuck England...hurry up, you bitch." The American groaned, bucking his hips against the wet cavern. One of his hands slowly reached for the head on his crotch, letting his fingers run through the soft sandy locks. Alfred flinched and almost pouted when another hand smacked his hand away, leaving a red mark on top of his hand.

England grunted softly and tilted his head back, licking his lips slowly before wiping the excess of saliva around his chin off with the back of his hand. "My house, my god damn pace you egotistic slut." Arthur ignored the whine he got in response and instead smirked, spreading apart Alfred's legs even further before unzipping his pants and taking off his shirt. "Keep them wide and spread." The Brit tilted his head with a smirk and narrowed eyes as he lowered his body on top of the American. He let one of his hands reach lower down his crotch to pull his boxers down and let the head of his hard member rub against the tight opening in front of him. "And lube is for girls right? You don't need it." And England smiled in such a sweet way that it almost reminds America of when he was little, almost, because the smile soon turns into a smirk as he thrusts inside of the younger nation underneath him.

The Englishman hates wasting time, always has, always will. So he never waits for America to get ready, why would he? When the boy's cunt was so willingly swallowing his whole dick. Fuck romanticism, who the fuck needs that shit after hundreds of years. So Arthur grins against Alfred's neck and begins to thrust in and out of his body. He makes a quick pace, both of his hands holding tightly on the hips that are now roughly moving against his own body. "What a fucking slut…" England chuckles against the soft skin and ran his tongue over the American's neck, licking and sucking on the skin but not hard enough to leave marks.

Arthur closed his eyes, his lips brushing against Alfred's neck with each thrust he would give while his fingers were roughly digging against the skin of his hips, leaving crimson half moon marks on the pale flesh. "You can scream now, you filthy bimbo." England chuckled softly, lifting his body and pushing two of his fingers inside Alfred's mouth. The digits flicked a little, grabbing on the American's tongue and pulling it before pinching the wet muscle and digging his fingernails against it. "You are always so fucking loud, be loud now then! I'm sure you want to scream how much of a needy whore you are." and with that being said the Brit let his other hand wrap around Alfred's member to squeeze the sensitive skin and roughly stroke the flesh.

Alfred arched his back in a perfect angle and tilted his head against the pillows once again. The azure eyes were wide and drool was slowly running down from the corner of his mouth because of the fingers keeping his mouth open and making him unable to fully swallow the load of saliva that was in there. The younger nation trashed against the bed, quickly thrusting his hips back and forth against England's member, to impale himself even further against the other, until his asshole was rubbing against Arthur's pubic hair and he could feel his thighs slapping against the other's hips…and it felt so fucking good. The sunny blond gave a loud moan and melted against the bed, his eyes lightly rolling to the back of his head as his arms wrapped around Arthur's neck, his fingernails clawing on the skin of his shoulders, leaving angry red marks behind.

The American screamed and moaned, letting out pleasure filled noises with each thrust and when Arthur stopped stroking his member he whined almost like a child and even tears began to build up in his eyes. What came next was much better though, England licked his ear and pushed two of his fingers inside of his body, stretching the ring of muscles even further until Alfred felt like if it was going to rip. "M're, I wan' m're!" America yelled against the fingers in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue against the digits until they were completely coated on his saliva.

"Greedy bitch, always wanting more. You should just buy a fucking dildo and ride it all day long if you like something up your ass so much." England chuckled and smirked against the American's ear, his tongue dancing against the lobe and taking it inside his mouth to suck and tease before he stuck his tongue out and pushed it inside Alfred's ear, his canines brushing against the edges of the other's ears and roughly biting. "You would like that won't you? Playing your silly games with something stuffing you and stretching you while you do it. Knowing that your friends are there and you are nothing but a whore that has his asshole stretched and stuffed by a toy."

Arthur closed one of his eyes and twitched a bit before groaning softly when he felt the American tightening around his member. "And you are still so stupidly tight…" The sandy blond whispered against Alfred's ear and let go of his tongue to move his saliva coated fingers lower. This time he stroked the American's member gently yet firmly, letting the palm of his hand rub against the head and put pressure on the tip before lowering and wrapping around the length. The Brit stroke the younger nation at the same pace than his thrusting and then angled his hips to rub against Alfred's prostate, knowing full well where it was by now.

Alfred was letting out shaky moans, his lips were trembling and his half lidded eyes were glassy and idle. He was moving his hips desperately against Arthur's body, letting his fingers scratch along England's back now and not just his shoulders. America's vision went blank when the head of Arthur's cock brushed against his prostate, he let out a loud moan and his whole body began to shake, his mouth not knowing if to stay shut or closed but shit he didn't care if he looked stupid at the moment because he could feel it. He was close so close, just a bit faster, just a little bit more! Alfred groaned loudly and let his body fall back against the bed as he reached his release, he felt his cum against his own stomach and he shivered with a lazy grin on his face.

Arthur rolled his head a bit when the American reached his limit, his hips thrusting a bit harder now that the other was tightly wrapped around his cock. It didn't matter now, he had been holding back to make the sunny blond cum first so with a quiet moan he came inside his former colony, letting his cum fill him up until he was sure everything would stay inside. The Brit let out a heavy sigh and pulled out, now standing on top of Alfred on all fours with sweat on his forehead and neck. "Happy you idiot?"

"Very." Alfred said almost with a purr and then sighed happily his eyes closing. "Although, it would have been better to do it against the wall."

In a matter of seconds the American was being kicked out from England's room. The Brit was throwing pillows at him and everything he could find around his bed.

"You ungrateful bastard!"

That was the last thing Alfred was able to hear before he reached first floor. The American laughed softly and fixed his pants and it was then that he noticed that the house was empty. With a raised brow Alfred walked over to the front door and opened it noticing that all the nations were standing outside with an awkward look on their faces and of course they couldn't even look at Alfred on the eyes.

"…You guys can come back in now."

"Thanks…it was about to start raining."

* * *

Land party = a get together with friends but the purpose is to play computer games/Videogames or DND or just nerd around.

PvP= Player vs Player

PvE = Player vs Environment

Norway and England = Warlocks but England's alt is a priest (because priests are super, mega, awesome. Nothing better than a priest! -gets shot.-) England would be an Affliction warlock while Norway would be a Destruction Warlock.

Denmark = Protection Paladin.

Latvia = Holy Paladin but his alt is a kitty druid.

Finland = Restoration Druid.

Sweden = Frost Death Knight.

Iceland = Elemental Shaman.

Russia = Protection Warrior.

Hong Kong = Hunter.

Estonia = Rogue.

I sometimes wonder if I am too much of a nerd, then I look at my magic the gathering cards and everything is just fine. I can't believe I just wrote this by the way...it burns my eyes and makes my brain bleed.

So people won't get confused and I forgot to add this, the real term is Lan party not Land party but Land party is usually used by older people so I thought that fit England lol.

Reviews Amuse me.


End file.
